Dra Spencer Reid
by Chayi Reid Gubler
Summary: Spencer Reid es una chica, su novio es DereK Morgan, García descubre su relación y debes afrontar las consecuencias...


Dra. Spencer Reid

-Hola amor

Saludó la joven de cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado, tez blanca, ojos color miel y rasgos finamente marcados; a su ahora novio, Derek Morgan

-Hola Pretty Girl

La chica llevaba una montaña de libros, tan pesada cómo sus delicados brazos le permitían llevar.

Enseguida el moreno se puso de pie y se dirigió a ayudarla

-Ah, gracias -Le contestó con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba la montaña de libros a Derek

-Dónde los pongo?  
-En mi oficina, por favor

Se dirigieron al despacho de Reid. Morgan dejó los libros en el escritorio.

-Gracias Morgan -Le comentó con la mirada baja acomodándose un mechón de cabello color cobre que obstruía su rostro.  
-De nada -Le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla

Spencer colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Derek para impedir el beso

-Por favor, no quiero que nos vean - Le dijo casi en susurro

-Reid, otra vez con eso no, entiende que me importa un…  
-Derek...  
Morgan le sonrió, amaba de ella la intolerancia a malas palabras.  
- Bueno, me importa un bledo lo que piensen sobre nuestra relación, Porqué no quieres que nadie sepa?  
-Es que, estadísticamente, puede afectar a nuestro trabajo  
-No me interesa, las estadísticas no siempre son ciertas….Te avergüenzas de mi?- Le preguntó preocupado

-No, no, no es eso amor, es solo que...Imagínate que opinaría Hotch al respecto!

-No me importa Reid! No me interesa! Yo quiero que todos sepan que te amo!

-...Morgan, baja la voz, p…  
-...No Spencer, yo te amo!  
Reid lo abrazó fuertemente  
-Por favor guarda silencio! - Le dijo con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos

-No llores, Si? -Le contestó abrazándola fuertemente- Es solo que, aún no entiendo porqué no quieres que sepan, no es nada malo  
-Lo sé, y yo te amo, pero, no podemos llegar solo así y decir "Hola, Morgan y yo nos amamos y somos novios"  
-Si, si podemos  
-No, Morgan, no creo que sea lo correcto...aún, te prometo que si les diremos, pero ahora no  
Derek le dió una sonrisa poco convincente  
-Cómo quieras, pero si no te decides pronto, tarde o temprano les diré a todos, eh -Le comentó a modo de broma

-Ok, ok

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la oficina de Reid, pero Morgan le obstruyó la salida

-Aún me debes ese beso  
-Morgan!  
-Reid...

La joven fingidamente enojada se acercó a besarlo. Un beso tierno y largo.  
Ambos estaban abrazados besándose.

Entonces García entro al despacho de Spencer  
-Reid, dice Hotch que si…. Reid!  
Ambos asustados por el grito de García se separaron.

Estaba atónita, jamás habían dado muestra de que ambos se amaban, era algo que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera imaginado.

García se dio la vuelta. Spencer supo que iba a contarle todo a JJ, o a Prentiss.  
-Penny! -Le gritó la chica histérica

García se detuvo.

-Por favor, no digas nada García  
Morgan estaba al fondo de la oficina con emociones encontradas. Estaba un poco feliz, con García sabiéndolo ya no había problema en que los demás se enteraran; pero a la vez le preocupaba el que le importara mucho a Spencer, la chica estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Qué no diga nada?! Si es la noticia más maravillosa del mundo! Nadie sospechaba de ustedes!  
-Y me gustaría que siga siendo así -Le comentó Reid a modo de ruego.

Morgan, sonriendo se acercó a donde las chicas hablaban, pasó su brazo por el hombro de su novia.

-No veo problema en que lo sepan, Reid

-Ni yo! - Comentó García entusiasmada

-Pero...Qué van a pensar! Ya no nos verían igual -Les dijo Spencer preocupada

-Claro que no Spence, no los verían cómo los buenos amigos, si no cómo la hermosa pareja que son -La animó García

Spencer suspiró - Está bien, pero ahora no, ¿Si? No creo prudente el interrumpir un caso importante por ésta noticia que puede esperar  
- Al diablo la prudencia! -Gritó García

Quién posteriormente salió apresuradamente del despacho de la joven Reid para ir a la sala de conferencias. Morgan y Reid la seguían juntos.

A Reid se le cortaba la respiración, tenía toda su cara totalmente roja; temía que Hotch pensara que su relación los afectaría en el trabajo, cosa que no era cierta, pero lo temía; igualmente, ¿Qué tal si no estaban permitidas las relaciones de ese tipo en el trabajo? No quería que la separaran de Morgan, ella lo amaba, y sabía que él igualmente a ella, pero quizá sus compañeros no lo vieran así.

Estaban a unos pasos de la sala de conferencias, con (desgraciadamente) todos reunidos, de los 365 días del año, ese día todos sin excepción alguna estaban presentes, nadie se retrasó.

García entró entusiasmada sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Chicos, Chicos -Anunció pidiendo atención

Rossi dejó a un lado su café para escuchar a García, igualmente Prentiss y JJ dejaron de conversar, Hotch apartó su mirada de la Tablet con información del caso.

García dejó escapar un grito ahogado de emoción  
-Morgan y Spencer son pareja!

Spencer quería salir corriendo, gritar, cualquier cosa que la sacara de ahí, pero no podía hacer nada, el brazo de Morgan en su espalda se lo impedía.

Derek sonrió, al fin todos los sabían, ya no tenían que esconder su relación.  
Todos abrieron tanto los ojos que parecía que iban a salirse de sus órbitas

JJ y Prentiss se levantaron corriendo de sus asientos mientras sonreían contentas para ir a abrazar a Reid y Morgan

Rossi igual estaba muy feliz.

Incluso Hotch, (quizá por primer vez en lo que iba del año) sonrió

En ese momento parecía, que las cosas solo podían ir mejor


End file.
